Love is you
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Semenjak orangtuanya meninggal,gadis biasa bernama Haruno Sakura kini hidup berdua dengan sang kakak Haruno Sasori. Hidupnya berubah semenjak dia menolong seorang kakek tua rentan yang hampir mati diserempet lalu sang kakek menawarkan Sakura untuk memilih salah satu cucunya Itachi atau Sasuke untuk dijadikan suaminya dan memberikan seluruh hak waris harta warisan chap4 up
1. Chapter 1- Love, Life, Destiny

CHAPTER 1- Love, Life, Destiny

Author : Odes &amp; Hani Yuya

Pairing : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Itachi.U

Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M For Lime/Lemon Better read 17+! Be wise, reader!

Genre : (AU) Romance, hurts/comfort, Family

LOVE IS YOU

.

.

.

NB : hallo aku kembali sama ff kali ini beda dari biasanya. ini adalah Fict Collab pertamaku dan ODES senpai. Dia adalah senpai aku di grup Fanfic Edition Sasusaku {grup resmi fanspage fanfic Sasusaku UchiHaruno}.Senpai yang menjadi panutan aku buat nulis dan senpai yang paling aku kagumi.

Ide collab emang dari Odes senpai tapi ide fict ini dariku.. Baru kita kembangin garis besarnya berdua. Skrg aku akan jelaskan tentang duet maut kami.

Odes senpai akan menulis chapter ganjil. Lalu aku chapter genap. Selama collab, kami gak akan saling kontekan lagi ngebahas cerita blind writting . cukup di awal kami bahas garis besar atau main ideanya aja. Jadi aku dan senpai bebas mengeksplor kemampuan menulis kami. langsung aja Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.  
.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan kini Haruno Sakura harus menerima kenyataan hidup sebatang kara hanya berdua bersama sang kakak semata wayang, Haruno Sasori.

Pagi harinya kini selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan baginya dan sang kakak, dan juga berbagai tugas membereskan rumah. Siang hari dia harus berangkat kuliah. Malam harinya kerja sambilan untuk menambah penghasilan. Benar-benar kini hari-hari gadis berambut soft pink itu harus diisi dengan kerasnya perjuangan untuk bertahan hidup bersama sang kakak semata wayang.

Sedangkan Sasori ...

" Nii san... aku berangkat kuliah dulu yaa..." seru Sakura pada pemuda bertubuh mungil berambut semerah helaian darah yang tampak sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu ditangannya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja seolah tak mendengar.

Sakura makin mendekat ke arah kakak semata wayangnya. Diusapnya pundak pemuda itu pelan. Sang pemilik tubuh akhirnya menatap ke arahnya. Manik obsidian yang serupa dengan milik sang Ayah, Haruno Kizashi, tergambar jelas di kedua mata sulung keluarga Haruno itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Aku... berangkat...yaaa?!" gadis merah muda itu mengucapkan kata per katanya perlahan. Seolah memberi cukup waktu bagi sang kakak untuk menelaah dan memahami maksud dari perkataannya.

Pemuda merah itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Sebentar kemudian pandangan matanya kembali teralih pada benda yang sedang dia mainkan. Sakura tersenyum sedih di balik punggung pemuda merah itu.

Haruno Sasori, sang kakak adalah seorang penderita keterbelakangan mental...

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Tidak mudah bagi gadis yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun itu untuk menjalani kerasnya kehidupan berdua dengan sang kakak yang memiliki keterbatasan. Ada kalanya Sakura merasa lelah, merasa malu dengan hidupnya yang terasa terjungkir balik 180 derajat dibanding saat kedua orangtua mereka masih ada bersama keduanya.

Namun...inilah hidup! Keras. Penuh pengorbanan. Namun juga pantas di perjuangkan. Bagi Sakura, Sasori adalah segalanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi sang kakak semata wayang. Dan meski keterbelakangannya menghambat komunikasi mereka, Sakura tahu di lubuk hatinya, Sasori juga pasti menyayanginya.

Karena itu Sakura tak ingin mengeluh. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya fokus pada studynya di bidang desaign pakaian dan lulus serta membuka usaha yang mampu menopang kehidupan mereka berdua. Sementara kerja sambilan yang dia lakukan adalah di salah satu butik pakaian milik dosennya yang berbaik hati memberinya pekerjaan.

Segala sesuatunya harus dinikmati. Jika tidak, waktu hanya akan bergerak melewati semuanya seolah sia-sia. Begitupula kehidupan mereka. Sakura memilih menikmati kerasnya kehidupan. Dengan begitu dia akan menghargai setiap perjuangan.

"Sa...Saku chan..., apa kau akan ikut aku dan Ino jalan-jalan ke Mall sore ini?" tanya Hyuuga Hinata, salah seorang teman karibnya. Gadis cantik yang berasal dari klan ternama itu memiliki perangai halus dan lembut khas nona muda yang berasal dari klan elite.

"Tidak Hinata... aku kan harus bekerja..." jawab gadis pinky itu lembut.

"Sesekali membolos lah! Kau harus menikmati masa muda mu... masa hidupmu hanya kau habiskan seperti ini?" sinis gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki kecantikan bak seorang dewi itu. Dia lah Yamanaka Ino. Teman karibnya juga seperti Hyuuga Hinata, hanya saja gadis cantik bermata sapphire itu memiliki kebiasaan ceplas-ceplos yang terkadang tidak enak didengar. Namun karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, hal itu tidak mengganggu Sakura.

"Yaappp... memang beginilah hidupku!" goda Sakura sambil tertawa riang. Menyembunyikan tiap butir kesedihan dalam hidupnya lewat sebuah tawa.

.

.

-00000-

.

.

Sakura terburu dengan langkah cepatnya. Dia harus bergegas pulang ke rumah. Sang kakak, Sasori pasti sudah menunggunya. Dia belum menyiapkan makan malam bagi sang kakak dan kini dia harus pulang telat karena hari ini butik sibuk luar biasa.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah perempatan jalan yang cukup ramai. Dilihatnya lampu pejalan kaki yang masih mengedipkan warna merah, tanda pedestrian sepertinya harus menunggu kendaraan lainnya untuk lewat terlebih dulu. Sakura gusar. Dia tidak tenang harus meninggalkan Sasori terlalu lama sendirian dirumah.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya sesosok pria yang sudah renta nekat menyebrang jalanan yang masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Emerald hijau Sakura membelalak melihat kenekatan kakek tua itu. Tanpa sadar dan dikomando, tubunya bergerak menubruk sosok kakek yang nyaris saja diserempet oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang.

BRUUKK

Tubuhnya dan tubuh lelaki tua itu terbanting ke sisi jalan. Sakura mengerang saat aspal jalanan menggores kulit mulusnya. Namun bukan itu yang dia khawatirkan. Dia justru lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan si kakek tua di sebelahnya.

Emerald Sakura membulat. Gadis itu seakan dibuat menahan nafasnya. Lelaki itu memang sudah tua, mungkin usianya hampir sama dengan kakeknya sendiri jika beliau masih hidup, namun garis tegas di wajah tampannya, sepasang onyx tajam yang seolah tak lapuk di makan usia, semua itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi sang don juan.

"Jii-san... daijoubu ka?" tanya Sakura cemas sambil meneliti raut wajah lelaki yang sudah berumur itu.

"Daijoubu..." jawab sang kakek ramah sambil menelisik wajah gadis muda di depannya. Wajah yang cantik. Putih seperti susu, sehalus pualam, bibir seranum buah cherry dan sepasang emerald hijau yang memukai dengan binar cahayanya.

"Aaahh yokatta..." ujar Sakura sambil membantu sang kakek berdiri. Dia sendiri ikut berdiri dan menepuk nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?" kakek itu balik bertanya dengan sepasang onyx yang tetap menatapnya lekat.

"Iyaa Jii-san, daijoubu. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura ... Jii-san mau kemana malam-malam begini? Aku antar yaa?" tawar Sakura. Kakek tua itu tampak menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

-000-

.

.

Gadis merah muda itu masih menyangsikan kebenaran penglihatannya. Rumah yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak bisa lagi dikategorikan sebagai "rumah". Mungkin yang tepat adalah mansion atau istana.

Hunian super besar dan mewah itu nyaris membuat Sakura terpana. Untung dia masih dapat mengendalikan diri. Beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang berjaga, tampak membungkuk dalam-dalam tanda penghormatan saat kakek tua dan gadis cantik bersuai merah jambu di belakangnya itu masuk ke dalam.

Belum cukup dibuat terpesona dengan keindahan bangunan megah itu dari luar, kini Sakura berkesempatan melihat seperti apa isinya. Dan gadis itu berani bersumpah, ini adalah rumah termewah yang pernah dia injakkan kakinya. Bahkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga saja tidak semewah ini.

"Duduklah..." ujar sang kakek padanya. Sakura menyungingkan senyuman dan menuruti perkataan sang empunya rumah.

Seorang pria berjas tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kakek tua itu. Lalu membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda hormat. Barulah pria yang juga sudah tampak berumur itu menatap sosok di hadapannya lekat.

"Otou-sama! Dari mana saja...? kami semua cemas mencari Otou-sama... Kabur dari rumah sakit? Sungguh perbuatan yang menggelikan..." pria itu langsung memarahi sang kakek. Garis ketampanan wajah mereka serupa, bahkan sepasang onyx semerah darah itu pun tampak tak ada beda. Rupanya dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, putra semata wayang dari Uchiha Madara, sang kakek yang ditolong Sakura.

Madara-sama mendengus sebal. Pasti putranya satu ini akan mulai menceramahinya dengan kata-kata yang sama yang selalu diulang berkali-kali. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia hanya bosan terus berada di rumah sakit tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan yang paling membuatnya kalut adalah jika dia di rumah sakit, siapa yang akan merawat kebun bunga peninggalan sang istri tercinta yang sudah mendahuluinya ke syurga.

"Aku mau ke kamar! Ayoo Sakura..." ajak kakek tua itu pada gadis merah muda yang dari tadi hanya tampak terperangah dengan segala kemewahan khas klan Uchiha ini.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Madara-sama dengan kaku. Dia merasa tidak enak. Juga tak kuasa menolak.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura hanya diam saja di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kamar itu besar. Sangat besar. Namun juga terasa nyaman baginya.

"Saku chan... terimakasih telah menolongku..." ujar Madara –sama sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jii-san.. sama-sama..." jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu harta kekayaanku?" tanya kakek tua itu sambil memamerkan seringainya. Sakura justru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud Jii-san?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"Aku akan memberimu seluruh harta kekayaanku.. tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa itu, Jii-san...?"

"Jadilah cucuku yang sah dengan menikahi salah satu cucuku..."

Kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sakura membeku di tempat.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

"Tadaimaaa...!" teriak Sakura kencang di depan pintu rumahnya yang sederhana. Sepulangnya dari rumah utama klan Uchiha, gadis itu baru menyadari betapa kecil dan sederhananya hunian tempat tinggalnya dan sang kakak, Sasori. Namun itu tidak membuat Sakura rendah diri. Dia justru menjadi terpacu untuk sukses dan membangun sebuah istana yang tak kalah megah dari kediaman klan Uchiha bagi kakak semata wayangnya.

Tawaran sang kakek yang barusan ditolongnya dilupakan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin menikah karena harta. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang rela menukar cinta demi harta. Meskipun nyatanya hingga saat ini dia belum juga memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kakak. Sakura mulai merasa panik. Tak biasanya Sasori tak ada di ruang santai. Biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu selalu sibuk sendiri dengan mainan yang selalu dia pegang dan dia bawa kemana-mana.

Sakura mencari ke kamar. Nihil tak ada sosok kakak tercintanya disana. Ketakutan mulai merayapi kakinya. Kemana sang kakak pergi?

Lalu saat tak sengaja melewati kamar mandi, gadis itu spontan menjerit kenjang.

Sasori terjatuh di kamar mandi dan tak sadarkan diri!

.

.

-0000-

.

.

"Keadaannya kritis. Dia harus segera di operasi..."

Sakura kalut. Sang kakak,Sasori harus segera mendapat penanganan medis. Jika tidak nyawanya akan terancam. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gadis itu panik setengah mati. Jemarinya terasa kaku karena kecemasan yang kuat menekan.

Masalahnya, dari mana dia mendapatkan uang untuk operasi? Butuh biaya yang tidak sedikit. Belum lagi perawatan sang kakak hingga pulih dan sembuh nanti. Kemana dia harus mencari uang atau pinjaman? Kepada kedua sahabatnya? Aahh rasanya dia tak ingin melibatkan mereka. Dia harus mencari cara lain.

Tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Tawaran Madara Jii-san mungkin akan menjadi jawaban segala permasalahannya. Bukankah Tuhan tak kan memberi masalah tanpa adanya jalan keluar?!

Gadis itu membulatkan tekadnya...

.

• Keesokan harinya...

Sakura harus menanggalkan harga dirinya yang semalam sudah menolak tawaran Madara Jii-san. Demi kesembuhan Sasori sang kakak, gadis itu rela datang kembali, mengais sekeping kesempatan yang tersisa.

Madara-sama dengan senang hati menemui gadis cantik yang telah menolongnya itu. Onyxnya menatap Sakura penuh sayang. Seolah tatapan dari kakek untuk cucunya sendiri.

" Jii-san... apa tawaranmu kemarin masih berlaku...?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Meski rasanya dia tak memiliki muka, namun semua ini demi kakaknya.

"Tentu saja Saku chan..." jawab Madara-sama dengan nada senang.  
Madara-sama pun menyuruh pelayan memanggil kedua cucunya. Sakura terpana. Kedua pemuda itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Ketampanan yang serupa, garis tegas yang sama, onyx yang tak ada beda. Hanya helaian raven yang memanjanglah yang membedakan mereka. Yang satu memanjang hingga sebatas punggung, sementara yang lain justru mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam.

Sakura menatap keduanya takjub. Kedua cucu Madara-sama benar-benar memukaunya. Namun entah mengapa, gadis itu merasakan getaran yang berbeda pada pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam itu.

Onyx itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis juga bosan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak ramah. Berbeda dengan pemuda dengan helaian memanjang yang justru tampak bersahabat dengannya.

"Nahh kenalkan... dia adalah Haruno Sakura... calon istri salah satu dari kalian..." ujar sang kakek dengan nada bahagia. Pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam itu langsung membelalakan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak berminat...!" ujar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu ketus. Madara-sama mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan cucu bungsunya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ada rasa malu yang menghinggapinya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sempat merasakan getaran aneh pada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sebuah tangan kekar namun sekaligus lembut menyentuh dagunya perlahan. membawa pandangannya kembali ke atas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Itachi?" tanya sang kakek pada cucu sulungnya. Satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa.

"May I take care of you, YoungHighness...?!" ucapan pemuda raven sepanjang punggung itu sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

.  
.

TOBECONTINUE~

Terimakasih buatt reader yang udah baca ff berkenan tinggalkan kritik dan saran.R&amp;R

.


	2. Chapter 2- Ketetapan Hati

Chap 2 - Ketetapan Hati

Author :ODES &amp; Hani Yuya

Pairing : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Itachi.U

Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M For Lime/Lemon Better read 17+! Be wise, reader!

Genre : (AU) Romance, hurts/comfort, Family

LOVE IS YOU

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura terpaku dengan ucapan seorang pemuda bermata onyx dengan helaian raven panjang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini. Dengan mudahnya dia menerima gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya hari ini untuk dijadikan calon istrinya.

Sang kakek tersenyum bangga pada cucu sulungnya ini, dia tau kalau Itachi akan menerima permintaan nya dengan senang hati.

"Nah Saku chan mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini dan 1 minggu lagi aku akan mengadakan pesta pernikahanmu dengan Itachi "Perintah sang kakek.

"Tapi jii-san, aku... " jawaban Sakura terpotong

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Bawa barang bawaanmu seperlunya. Lalu selebihnya Itachi akan mengantarmu membeli semua keperluan yang kau butuhkan " Ucap sang kakek lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak lupa dengan senyum sumringah memenuhi wajah tampan yang tak luntur dimakan usia itu.

Suasana hening semenjak sang kakek beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dia memikirkan ulang tindakan nekatnya. Apakah keputusan ini benar diambilnya?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar nan kokoh pemuda di hadapannya ini kembali menyentuh dagunya, membawa pandangannya kembali ke atas.

Lalu manik emeraldnya menatap lekat manik onyx dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf, jika kau keberatan kau bisa menolak semua permintaan jii-san untuk menikahiku dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi " ucap sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam .

Namun pemuda helaian raven panjang sepunggung ini hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dimainkannya helaian rambut merah muda kepunyaan gadis yang akan menjadi istri nya kelak. Membuat sang empunya kaget dengan segera bangun dari bungkuknya dan memandang pemuda Onyx ini lekat.  
Cucu sulung madara-sama ini memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga sang gadis.

"Sudah kubilang kan ' I take care of you, YoungHighness' ... aku tidak akan pernah menarik semua perkataan yang sudah kuucapkan" ucapnya lalu sekilas mengecup jidat lebar gadis bersurai merah mudanya ini . Perbuatan pemuda raven sepanjang punggung itu sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke adik semata wayangnya.

"Biar kuantar kau mengambil barangmu dan membeli semua yang kau butuhkan "ucapnya

"Ahh... tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" tolak Sakura.

"Tidak masalah honey. Karena jii-san sendiri yang menyuruhku. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu dan sudah sepantasnya aku mengantarmu " bujuknya.

Entah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda onyx dengan helaian raven panjang ini- Uchiha Itachi yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menggenggam telapak tangan halus milik gadis bersurai mudanya ini . Lalu menuntunnya berjalan menuju mobil lamborgini miliknya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan lembut layaknya sang putri oleh Itachi. Apa dia layak diperlakukan lembut oleh calon suaminya ini? Pertanyaan absurd melekat dihatinya.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di rumah sederhana yang menjadi timpat tinggalnya, dibawanya barang yang sekiranya dibutuhkan olehnya.

Ketika dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga, pandangannya terpaku oleh sebuah bingkai foto yang didalamnya tergambar kedua orang tuanya, kakak dan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Diambilnya bingkai foto berukuran sedang itu kepelukannya.'Kaa san, Tou san, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa merawat nii san dengan baik. Aku terpaksa menerima tawaran madara-jii san untuk menikah dengan salah satu cucunya . Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar semua biaya operasi nii san. Cairan bening sukses jatuh di kelopak mata emerald nya . Dia menangis terisak.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh menghapus air matanya. Sakura terkejut dan menghapus sendiri sisa tangisannya, perbuatan Itachi lagi-lagi sukses membuatnya malu.

"Ada apa honey? kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum kembali kerumahmu " pintanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Itachi. Panggil aku Itachi honey, lalu untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?apakah kau terluka? "

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya."Kakakku dirawat di sana "jawabnya lirih.

"Baiklah kita kesana"Lagi-lagi Itachi menggenggam tangannya lembut. Hingga membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Sakura memandang nanar pemandangan di depannya. Melihat sang Kakak semata wayangnya dipenuhi selang infus dan diwajah baby face kakaknya terdapat alat pembantu pernafasan.

Sakura lalu mendekati sang Kakak yang kini memejamkan matanya , dia membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas wajah sang kakak lalu mengelus lembut pipinya. Dia berharap sang Kakak membuka matanya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening sang kakak tercinta. Hanya dia yang Sakura miliki sekarang, dia tak mau kehilangan keluarganya untuk kedua kalinya.

Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura ikut memandang nanar sosok yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu.

"Jadi dia kakakmu? siapa namanya?" Itachi mulai bertanya tentang sosok pria yang berbaring lemah dihadapannya pada Sakura.

"Ya, Haruno Sasori, dia anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang "Jawabnya lirih. Seraya kembali berdiri.

Itachi mengerjit " Lalu kemana kedua orang tuamu? " tanyanya.

Sakura diam sesaat, pertanyaan Itachi membuat luka lama Sakura terbuka kembali. Dihirup nafasnya dalam-dalam hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang kini sulit dikeluarkannya, bagai terhambat di tengah ditenggorokannya.

"Mereka berdua sudah tiada sebulan yang lalu. Aku sekarang hidup sebatang kara dengan nii san disisiku "

Air mata menetes dari manik emeraldnya seiring perkataan yang diucapkannya. Luka hatinya belum sepenuhnya mengering, setiap hal yang menyinggung tentang keluarganya membuat lukanya kembali terbuka. Ditambah lagi keadaan kakak semata wayangnya yang dibilang cukup menghawatirkan.

Mata Onyx Itachi terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura tentang keadaan keluarganya saat ini, betapa kejamnya takdir mempermainkan nasib gadis bersurai pink ini.

Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang di sana.

"Halo, Tsunade sensei. Aku ingin kau merawat pria bernama Haruno Sasori dengan intensif. Teliti penyakit yang deritanya, bagaimana pun caranya aku ingin dia segera sembuh. Selebihnya akan kukirim data tentang dirinya padamu lewat orang suruhanku " piiip selesai bicara Itachi mematikan ponselnya.

Kini pandangan Sakura menatap manik Onyx itachi dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir.  
"Dia dokter kepercayaan keluarga kami. Kau tak perlu cemas dengan kakakmu lagi Karena dia akan segera sembuh jika berada pada pengawasannya" ucap Itachi seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Kedua tangan kokohnya menyentuh wajah cantik gadis bersurai muda ini dan menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir di manik emerald nya.

"Jangan menangis lagi honey. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku " ucapnya yakin dengan manik Onyx nya yang lembut menembus manik emerald sang gadis.

"Hiks, huwaaaaaa,... arigatou " Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Itachi. Tangisnya semakin lama semakin kencang hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan tempat sang kakak terbaring lemah.

Dielusnya punggung sang gadis untuk menenangkannya. 'Kami -sama, kenapa pria yang baru saja kukenal ini begitu baik padaku. Ini semua membuatku makin merasa bersalah memaksanya untuk menikah denganku. Kuharap aku bisa dengan tulus mencintai nya, jangan sampai aku menghianati ketulusan hatinya yang diberikan dengan penuh kasih sayang padaku. Meski kini rasa cinta dihatiku belum tumbuh untuknya ' ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

.

.

-0000-

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura di 'Rumah ' ah bukan Sakura memutuskan tempat hunian klan Uchiha ini sebuah Istana baginya. Karena di dalamnya terdapat sosok pangeran tampan dan seorang Putri yang cantik rupawan, bahkan garis tegas ketampanan klan Uchiha dengan mata Onyx tajamnya tak lapuk dimakan usia .

Mereka memang layak disebut seorang bangsawan yang lahir dengan darah biru ditubuhnya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman Istana hunian klan Uchiha ini sendirian. Karena tadi tiba-tiba Itachi ada keperluan mendadak dan menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat-lihat sendiri Istana yang kelak akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga.

Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan indah yang terlihat di depan manik emeraldnya. Hamparan bunga cantik nan indah dapat dilihatnya. Dan juga terdapat puluhan kupu-kupu dengan warna yang berbeda berterbangan diatasnya. Ada juga yang hinggap di atas salah satu bunganya.

Tiba-tiba manik emeraldnya menangkap sosok Pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya dan sebelah tangannya lagi terletak di dadanya dengan kedua kakinya yang menjulur lurus kedepan. Terdapat sebuah buku tebal di samping pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu, 'Ah sepertinya dia tertidur setelah membaca buku ' prediksi Sakura.

Lalu gadis bersurai merah muda ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Kini tepat dihadapan sang pemuda. Sakura duduk bersimpuh di samping bungsu Uchiha ini dan memandang wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha ini dengan intens.

**Deg-deg-deg**... jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Sakura memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang itu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? saat di depan sulung Uchiha Sakura tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berpacu kencang seperti sekarang.

Tidak -ini tidak boleh terjadi, meski Sakura akui saat dia bertemu muka dengan dua orang cucu Madara-sama gadis itu merasakan getaran yang berbeda pada pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam itu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sekarang. Tangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu terangkat mengelus pipi dan setiap inci wajah tampan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

'Kalau matanya terpejam dia seperti bayi mungil yang lucu dan bersahabat, tapi jika mata Onyx nya terbuka kenapa tatapan sinis juga bosan terpancar dari sepasang Onyx nya yang indah ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Mata Emeraldnya sekarang terpaku pada bibir ranum menggoda milik bungsu Uchiha itu. Jari lentiknya mengelus pelan bibir basah sang pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Dirinya benar-benar sudah dikendalikan setan sepenuhnya hingga dengan beraninya dia mengecup bibir lembut bungsu Uchiha itu dengan bibirnya.

Deg.. sedetik kemudian manik emeraldnya membulat. Menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sakura buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang pemuda dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari menjauh dari tempat sang bungsu Uchiha yang terlelap tidur di bawah pohon yang rindang itu. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Bodoh, bodoh, apa yang kulakukan tadi' Sakura merutuki perbuatannya dalam hati. Rasa bersalah juga hinggap dihatinya. Apakah perbuatannya bisa dibilang menghianati sulung Uchiha yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi suaminya?

'Kami -sama tolong redamkan detak jantungku jika bertemu dengannya lagi. Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena sudah kuputuskan untuk memberikan hatiku ini hanya kepada Itachi-nii. Aku tidak ingin menghianati nya, kumohon kami-sama ' harapnya dalam hati.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Hei tak taukah kau Sakura semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan bungsu Uchiha ini. Mata Onyxnya terbuka. Ternyata sejak tadi dia sadar penuh akan perlakuanmu padanya. Tangannya menyentuh bibir yang tadi kau kecup dengan bibir ranum milikmu.

"Manis. Rasa cerry. Tsk _Kuso_ " ucapnya kesal. Karena dia tidak mau mengakui debaran di dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak. Baru pertama kali bungsu Uchiha ini merasakan debaran di dadanya yang tak boleh dia miliki saat ini. Karena gadis yang membuat nya berdebar akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

.  
.

TBC

Terima Kasih untuk para Reader yang sudah baca .Mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran.R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3- awal kehidupan baru

Author : Hani Yuya

Pairing : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Itachi.U

Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M For Lime/Lemon Better read 17+! Be wise, reader!

Genre : (AU) Romance, hurts/comfort, Family

LOVE IS YOU

Note : mohon dibaca sebelum membaca ff ya. Biar kalian ga bingung.

Jii-san ( 'ii' nya di dua ) artinya kakek

Ji-san ('i' nya satu ) artinya paman

Kuso artinya Sial.

Nah DLDR.

.

.

Chap 3 - Awal kehidupan baru

.

.

.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Suara detik jam menggema di seluruh kamar bernuansa pink itu. Lihat! Desain kamar yang cantik dan indah layaknya kamar boneka barbie ini.

Berbagai fasilitas megah nan mewah terdapat di dalamnya. Tempat tidur berukuran king size berenda dengan desain bak kerajaan.

Rak buku bertingkat di sudut ruangan, lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang cukup besar, kulkas, serta tv layar lebar sebesar 152 inc tertempel di dinding yang terletak tepat di depan tempat tidur.

Kamar yang luasnya 100x 200 m persegi itu, memiliki 2 Ac di dalamnya. Di dalam kamar juga dilengkapi kamar mandi yang cukup besar.

Baru kemarin sang gadis musim semi ini tinggal di dalam kamar yang bisa dibilang lebih besar dan mewah dibandingkan tempat huniannya bersama sang kakaknya dulu.

Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Matanya tetap terjaga meski waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

Berulang kali ia mendesah panjang, memijit keningnya pelan. Ia merasa lelah, karena ia harus menelan bulat-bulat tentang kehidupannya saat ini. Sebentar lagi ia harus menanggalkan kesendiriannya dan bersiap-siap menjadi istri dari cucu Madara-sama.

'Apakah jalan yang kuambil saat ini tepat?'gumamnya dalam hati.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang menghadap langit- langit kamar, mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tak bisa.

BRAKKKKK

"SAKURA!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan helaian raven panjang membuka pintu kamar Sakura secara paksa. Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru, raut wajahnya pucat pasih, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berada diatas ranjang.

Sakura yang kaget atas kedatangan Itachi, langsung memposisikan diri duduk diatas ranjang.

"A-ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sreeettt

Itachi langsung menarik tangan Sakura ketika berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang Honey!"

"Pergi kemana?"

Itachi menatap lesu manik emerald milik sang gadis, Sakura tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kami-sama semoga firasatku salah' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Jii-san masuk rumah sakit, kondisi nya memburuk." Itachi menarik tubuh sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya, "katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting~"

Ucapannya terhenti, Itachi memeluk tubuh Sakura semakin erat,"untuk yang terakhir kalinya... ia ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum menutup matanya dan pergi untuk selama-lamanya!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar pilu di telinga Sakura.

Deg deg... detak jantung Sakura tak menentu berdetak, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari Itachi.

"Separah itukah kondisi Jii-san saat ini?" tanya nya meyakinkan.

Itachi tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Tangannya meremas pundak sang gadis kencang, membuat sang empu tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Saking eratnya bisa meremukkan tubuh mungil sang gadis.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membawa Sakura menemui kakeknya. Sakura terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat jejak air mata di sudut mata Onyx milik Itachi.

'Dia menangis!" gumamnya dalam hati. Dan entah kenapa ia pun merasakan perih di hatinya. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Itachi menangis.

'Semoga kelak dia tidak menangis karena diriku, pemuda baik sepertinya tidak pantas mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena orang seperti ku.'

.

.

.

-00000000-

#Sakura pov On #

Sesampainya dirumah sakit kami langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU yang khusus disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kami yang saling bersahutan terdengar nyaring di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi ini. Sejak tadi Itachi-nii terus menggenggam tanganku. Kami terus berlari tanpa henti.

Kulirik wajahnya yang terlihat panik dari sudut mataku, keringat yang deras mengalir di wajah dan tangannya, namun tak sedikitpun dihiraukannya. Kuangkat tangan kananku dan meremas baju tepat didadaku dan berdoa dalam hati.

'Kumohon Kami-sama... lindungilah jii-san. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya jika kehilangan kakek yang paling ia sayangi ini.'

Langkah Itachi-nii berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu Jii-san dirawat. Kulihat Fugaku-ji san, Mikoto-ba san dan 2 orang pria berjas hitam rapih yang tak ku kenal pun berada disana. Yang satu tampak sudah berumur dan yang satunya lagi masih terlihat muda, mungkin hanya bertaut beberapa tahun diatasku.

Manik emeraldku terpendar mencari sosok pemuda berhelai raven bak pantat ayam, ya Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang berhasil membuat hatiku kacau belakangan ini.

'Dia tak ada disini' ucapku dalam hati. Entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa karena tak bisa melihat sosoknya saat ini.

"Tou-san, bagaimana keadaan jii-san?" tanya Itachi-nii kepada Fugaku-ji san.

Bukannya menjawab Fugaku-ji san malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Menatap manik emeraldku tajam dengan Onyx yang serupa dengan Itachi-nii.

"Kami menunggu kalian berdua sejak tadi. Terutama kau Sakura, sepertinya tou-san sangat menyayangimu sehingga ia hanya akan bicara jika kau pun ada disana." ujar Fugaku-ji san seraya tetap menatapku intens.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, keadaan tou-san semakin memburuk!" ajak Mikoto-ba san.

Mikoto-ba san merangkul tanganku dan menuntunku berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Dan yang lainnya pun ikut masuk dan berjalan dibelakangku. Aku tak berkata sedikitpun, mulutku seakan beku, tatapan yang menusuk kurasakan dari balik punggungku.

Bukan hanya Fugaku-ji san yang menatapku tajam tapi kedua pria yang tak ku kenal pun seakan mengintimidasiku. Tatapan mereka berdua seakan bicara ,seharusnya aku tak boleh berada disini... tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kebencian. Ya, meski hanya saling bertatapan tanpa tegur sapa, aku yakin mereka membenciku.

Deg... langkahku terhenti, sontak kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Liquid bening menetes dari manik emeraldku. Baru kemarin aku melihat dirinya yang masih terlihat sehat, wajah tampannya yang tak luput dimakan usia, tubuhnya yang kekar. Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan wajah tampannya itu kini terlihat keriput seperti kakek-kakek yang kekurangan asupan gizi.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku berjalan mendekatinya. Keadaannya kini sangat memprihatinkan, Onyx nya tertutup, selang oksigen di wajahnya, dan berbagai selang infus di tangan dan kakinya. Aku duduk bersimpuh di depan ranjangnya. Lalu kupegang tangan kanannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya.

"Jii-san." perlahan mulutku bergerak menyebut namanya, "Hiks, Madara-jii san, aku datang."

Lelehan air mata masih setia mengalir di pipiku. Tangan hangat yang dia ulurkan padaku, sekarang dingin seperti mayat hidup.

Gyuut

Kurasakan tangan dinginnya membalas menggenggam tanganku, meski pelan, aku merasakan pergerakannya.

"Jii-san!" aku sontak menoleh menatap wajahnya. Kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengumamkan sebuah kata.

'Dai-jou-bu.' itulah yang dapat kutangkap dari pergerakan bibirnya. Aku ikut tersenyum, meski tau dia tak mungkin baik-baik saja saat ini.

Krekk

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka pelan. Meski pelan namun terdengar jelas di pendengaran kami dalam situasi yang hening di dalam kamar saat ini. Sontak seluruh penghuni kamar menoleh ke arah sumber suara ,termasuk diriku.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh atletik dengan helaian putih melawan gravitasi yang menjadi pusat penglihatan kami itu langsung berjalan mendekati kami.

"Yare, yare... maaf aku telat datang Madara-sama. Ha ha ha." ujarnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Aura di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pengap. Mereka semua menatap penuh selidik pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Hei, untuk apa kau datang kemari Kakashi?" ujar seorang pemuda berhelai hitam jabrik, salah satu pemuda keluarga Uchiha yang belum ku kenal yang masih terlihat muda itu.

"Yo, aku disuruh Madara-sama untuk mengumumkan sesuatu Obito." ujarnya ringan lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tch, jangan bercanda! Untuk apa Jii-san memanggil pengacara pribadi Uchiha kemari, heh?" timpal Obito dengan nada tak suka.

Fugaku-ji san memijit keningnya pelan, lalu menatap Madara-jii san,"tou-san, apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mewariskan setengah harta Uchiha pada gadis ini?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearahku.

"EHHHH!"

"APAAA!"

Pemuda bernama Obito dan seorang pria Uchiha yang satu lagi sontak terkejut dan berteriak secara bersamaan. Begitu juga denganku, aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan sebelah tanganku.

'Ternyata Madara-jii san serius dengan perkataannya.' ucapku dalam hati.

Madara-jii san menoleh dan membalas tatapan Fugaku-ji san dengan tatapan yakin. Fugaku-jii san nampak mendesah pelan, ia tau arti dari tatapan yang di tunjukkan Madara-jii san padanya. Tatapan tanpa kekeraguan sedikit pun.

"Tunggu nii-san, kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, ha! Aku adikmu bukan?" protes pria berjas hitam berkulit putih dengan helaian raven memanjang, dan menurutku usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Fugaku-ji san.

Madara -jii san perlahan mencopot oksigen yang menutupi hidungnya. Refleks aku langsung membantu memposisikan dirinya duduk menyandar.

"I-ni su-dah ke-pu-tu-san-ku! Hosh hosh. " Jii-san mencoba bicara dengan keadaannya yang lemah, sulit untuk dirinya bicara. Alhasil suaranya terbata-bata dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Wak-tu-ku tak ba-nyak la-gi, Hosh hosh...ce-pat ka-u ba-ca-kan i-si surat wa-si-at da-ri-ku, hosh hosh, di de-pa-n se-mu-a-nya Ka-ka-shi!" perintah mutlak Madara-jii san.

Pria yang mengaku adik dari Madara-jii san mendecih, ia menatapku penuh amarah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Baiklah... aku mohon kalian tolong dengarkan dengan seksama, karena aku hanya akan membacanya sekali."

Hening... tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini menatap serius pemuda bermata sayu itu.

"Di surat ini dinyatakan, Haruno Sakura akan menjadi direktur utama dari Uchiha corp dan pemilik sah setengah dari harta yang dimiliki klan Uchiha ketika ia dinyatakan sah menikah dengan salah satu cucu keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Sekian isi dari surat wasiat yang diinginkan Madara-sama." ujar Kakashi- san panjang lebar.

Duakkk

Pria yang bernama Izuna itu memukul tembok dengan tangan mengepal lumayan kencang.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! kau tau ini tak lucu nii-san! Kenapa kau menyerahkan kedudukan direktur utama pada gadis yang baru saja kau kenal,Hah! Apalagi kau menyerahkan sebagian harta Uchiha padanya. Kau ingin membuat keluarga kita bangkrut!" protesnya.

"Sakura-chan, tak a-kan sen-di-ri-an me-na-nga-ni U-chi-ha Corp. I-ta-chi a-kan mem-ban-tu-nya nan-ti. Uhukkk...Hoekks!"

"TOU-SAN!"

"JII-SAN! kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku cemas, perkataannya terhenti karena ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Cukup tou-san! Jangan bicara lagi... kondisimu semakin lemah." perintah Fugaku-ji san. Namun Madara-jii san tak menghiraukan perintahnya.

"A-ku ha-rus bi-ca-ra, ka-re-na a-ku me-ra-sa hi-dup-ku tak a-kan la-ma la-gi," Madara-jii san menatap intens Onyx Itachi-nii,"Itachi mu-lai se-ka-ra-ng a-ku a-kan mem-per-ca-ya-kan pe-ru-sa-ha-an da-n Sa-ku-ra pa-da-mu. Uhuk... Ka-u cu-cu ke-bang-ga-an-ku, a-ku ya-kin ka-u bi-sa me-la-ku-kan ke-du-a-nya de-ngan ba-ik."

"Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Jii-san."

"Lalu kapan Itachi akan menikah dengan Sakura tou-san?" tanya Mikoto-ba san.

Madara-jii san kembali menatap Kakashi. Kakashi yang mengerti arti tatapan Jii-san mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Itachi-nii.

"Kau dan Sakura-san hanya perlu menandatangani kertas ini. Maka kalian akan sah menjadi sepasang suami istri di catatan sipil." ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Ini... kertas pengajuan pernikahan?" tanya Itachi tampak terkejut.

"Ya, a-ku i-ngin me-li-hat ka-u me-ni-kah se-be-lum a-ku ma-ti Itachi. UHuk...Ba-ru a-ku a-ka-n per-gi de-ngan te-nang me-ning-gal-kan ka-li-an."

Itachi -nii menatap manik Emeraldku lembut, ia menghampiriku. Lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku Honey?" tanya Itachi -nii dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Aku tergagap, mataku bagai terhipnotis melihat pancaran lembut dari Onyx nya yang indah. Namun mulutku kelu, aku tak bisa mengatakan kata 'Ya' dengan mudah. Kualihkan pandanganku kebawah lurus menatap lantai. Aku tak ingin melukai perasaannya, karena aku hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak.

Namun disisi lain aku tak ingin mengecewakan Madara-jii san yang telah berbaik hati membantu banyak hal untukku. Tapi kurasa ini memang tak adil untuk keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. Karena orang luar sepertiku ikut andil di dalam aset terbesar milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

Tapi... aku perlu biaya yang cukup besar untuk pengobatan Sasori-nii. Meski aku bekerja banting tulang setiap harinya pun tak akan cukup untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakit Sasori-nii.

Kami-sama, keputusan mana yang harus kuambil? Semuanya seakan berat untukku!

"Honey." tangan kekar Itachi-nii menyentuh daguku dan membawa pandanganku kembali keatas menatap Onyxnya.

"May I take care of you, YoungHighness...?!"

Deg... ini adalah sebuah pernyataan yang ia katakan padaku saat kami pertama kali bertemu kemarin. Pernyataan yang membuatku hatiku luluh. Ia menerimaku, menyambut tanganku dengan hangat, seorang gadis yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

Aku mengggigit bibir bawahku kencang, mengepal tanganku erat. Sekali lagi kutetapkan hatiku. Mungkin aku akan menerimanya menjadi suamiku, berusaha mencintainya dan menjaga amanat Madara-jii san dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Menikahlah denganku, honey."

Perlahan kusunggingkan senyum termanisku di hadapan Itachi-nii. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan tegas.

"Ya."

Itachi-nii langsung memelukku, kulihat wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, lalu mencium keningku pelan. Kami berdua menandatangani kertas pengajuan pernikahan itu.

Brakkkk

Suara dentuman pintu dibuka paksa mengalihkan atensi kami. Kulihat Izuna-ji san yang melakukannya. Ia kini berdiri di ambang pintu membelakangi kami.

"Ini sungguh memuakkan, sejak dulu aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu nii-san. Obito ayo kita pergi, sepertinya kita sudah tak anggap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha ini lagi." ujarnya lirih. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

"IZUNA TUNGGU, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik bukan?" Fugaku-ji san menyusul sosok Izuna-ji san keluar dari ruangan ini.

Disusul dengan Obito-san yang hanya mendecih dengan raut wajah tak suka kepada kami, terutama kepadaku. Dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Ini semua salahku, ini semua terjadi karena kehadiranku ditengah-tengah kalian. Seharusnya tempatku bukan disini ... maaf!" aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Berkata pelan seraya meminta maaf kepada semuanya, atas kehadiranku yang mungkin membuat keluarga ini terpecah belah.

Mikoto-ba san mengelus punggungku lembut berusaha membuatku tenang.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ini bukan salahmu." ucapnya lembut.

Kulepas kedua tanganku dari wajahku, hatiku berdesir ketika melihat senyuman tulus yang diberikan Mikoto-ba san padaku, senyumannya bagai senyuman seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Sontak kupeluk tubuhnya dan menangis terisak. Hangat! pantas saja Itachi-nii tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik hati. Ternyata ia mewarisi sifat lembut ibunya.

"I-ta-chi... ke-ma-ri-lah, a-da sa-tu hal pen-ting la-gi yang i-ngin ku-ka-ta-kan pa-da-mu."

Di dalam pelukan Mikoto-ba san, aku melihat Madara-jii san membisikan sesuatu kepada Itachi-nii. Entah apa itu, aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Namun setelah itu senyuman Itachi-nii merekah di wajahnya. Lalu berkata...

"Tentu jii-san, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak."

Itachi-nii mengatakannya dengan tegas. Dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu yakin dengan ucapan yang ia keluarkan. Ah~ kewajiban seorang kakak katanya! apa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke?

Deg... menyebut namanya saja hampir membuat keputusan yang kubuat susah payah goyah. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, tidak boleh! Aku tak boleh menaruh perasaan apapun padanya. Mulai sekarang aku tak boleh menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik. Ya karena aku dan Itachi -nii sudah menikah.

"JII-SAN! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT! BUKA MATAMU... KAKASHI CEPAT PANGGIL TSUNADE-SENSEI KEMARI!"

"BA-BAIK!"

Suara teriakan Itachi-nii membuatku tersentak kaget dan sadar dari lamunanku. Mikoto- ba san sontak berlari mendekati Jii-san yang kini terbaring dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"TOU-SAN!...TOU-SAN!...KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU!...HIKS"

Berulang kali Mikoto-ba san menggoyangkan tubuh Madara-jii san yang sudah tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Itachi-nii yang terlihat panik berulang kali mengecek nafas di hidungnya, nadi ditangannya dan juga detak jantung Madara-jii san.

"KUSO!" Gigi Itachi-nii bergeletuk, menjambak helaian raven panjangnya kasar. Ia memeluk Jii-san erat, "ia sudah pergi." lirihnya pelan. Dan lepas sudah pertahanannya ia menangis meraung sejadi-jadinya. Menangisi kepergian Madara-jii san.

"Huwaaaa... JII-SAN!" teriaknya.

Deg deg deg... detak jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal, liquid bening lagi-lagi mengalir deras dari sudut mataku. Aku baru merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang kakek dalam hidupku, kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya saat Madara- jii san menarik diriku masuk andil menjadi salah satu bagian di dalam keluarganya.

Tapi kenapa begitu cepat kau renggut kebahagiaanku ini Kami-sama. Kenapa... kenapa lagi-lagi aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Hiks hiks.

Aku tak tahan melihat Itachi-nii yang sedang menangis terisak, seakan hatiku pun ikut merasakan kepedihannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan pergi keluar sementara waktu, mencari tempat sepi untukku menangis.

Aku berlari tanpa arah, kaki jenjangku berlari menaiki anak tangga. Entah sudah berapa banyak anak tangga yang kupijak. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di atap rumah sakit.

Brukkk

Tubuhku lemas aku terjatuh tersungkur di lantai. Kakiku sakit, namun hatiku lebih terasa sakit. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau. Ya, tadinya kukira hanya aku yang ada disana sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Tch, jangan kau kira hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang sedih ditinggalkan Jii-san! bahkan kau orang luar di keluarga kami. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai salah satu anggota di keluarga ku. Kau dengar itu Haruno-san!"

Deg... aku kenal betul suara siapa ini. Hanya dia yang berbicara kasar padaku, dia orang pertama yang menolak keberadaan ku di keluarga ini. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang berhasil menghipnotis ku dalam pesonanya. Ya... Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku mendongak menatap manik Onyx kelam nya, kulihat tatapan kebencian yang ia suguhkan padaku.

"Ck,bahkan dimata Jii-san kau lebih berharga dibandingkan diriku, yang jelas-jelas cucu kandungnya. Kau membuatku muak Haruno-san, dengan mudahnya kau mengambil tempatku disisi nya hanya dalam waktu sehari. Bahkan di akhir hayatnya dia hanya memikirkanmu, menyerahkan seluruh kekuasaan Uchiha corp pada dirimu." ucapnya dengan nada tinggi penuh kebencian.

Kumohon hentikan... sudah cukup, semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu seperti sebilah pisau tajam yang dengan mudahnya mengoyak tubuh dan hatiku.

"Dengar~" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di depanku, memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya keatas. Sehingga kami saling bertatapan, ia menatapku tajam lalu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengakuimu menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluargaku, meski kau sudah sah menjadi kakak iparku. TAK AKAN PERNAH HARUNO, CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Setelah berucap ia pergi meninggalkanku, ia pergi meninggalkan seribu luka dihatiku. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan keadaanku saat ini yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur diatas lantai.

Hiks, Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sasuke dan Itachi-nii memang dilahirkan di keluarga yang sama, namun kenapa sifat mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Bagai langit dan bumi, sifat keduanya berbanding kebalik.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa aku masih menaruh hati padanya? Pemuda yang jelas-jelas menolak keberadaanku di dalam keluarganya bahkan hatinya pun tertutup untukku.

Kami -sama, berikan aku kekuatan untuk menjalani hidup baru yang kumulai dari sekarang. Bantu aku menata hatiku secara perlahan untuk berbalik mencintai orang yang semestinya kucintai.

Bantu aku Kami-sama, karena mulai sekarang aku sudah bukan Haruno Sakura, aku sudah menikah. Aku akan menjalani hidupku menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, ya... Uchiha Sakura.

Semoga... semoga semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Meski aku tau akan banyak rintangan yang akan menghadangku di depan sana. Karena sejak awal aku sudah tau, semua ini tak akan mudah untukku jalani...

Perlahan aku mulai beranjak berdiri, mengengadahkan kepalaku melihat langit tak berujung namun indah karena Langit malam dengan kemerlap bintang disana.

Aku harus bertahan, aku harus bisa menjalani semua ini. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan betapa indahnya pemandangan alam yang indah ini kepada Sasori-nii.

"Demi kau Sasori-nii aku rela Kami-sama merenggut semua yang kumiliki, harga diriku, kebahagiaanku, bahkan hidupku,cepatlah buka matamu. Karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini."

#Sakura POV OFF "

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seorang pemuda memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci juga kasihan.

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam itu sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura, ya... sejak ia meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian setelah mengucapkan bertubi-tubi kalimat kasar dari bibirnya, untuk sang gadis yang tak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan iri yang ia rasakakan saat ini. Jelas-jelas ia tau bahwa Sakura tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Ia meremas baju tepat didadanya dan menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Kuso!" geramnya kesal.

Kenapa hatinya merasakan perih ketika sadar ia sudah melukai hati gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan perkataan kasarnya.

"Tch, menyebalkan."

Ia mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menjauh dari sang gadis. Dipikirkan berapa kalipun ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban mengenai hatinya.

Ah~ bukannya tak tau, ia sengaja tak mau tau apa yang kini ia rasakan. Perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh terhadap gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

'Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya bukan?! Jangan bercanda, itu tak mungkin terjadi! Tak akan pernah!'

.

.

TBC

Lanjutannya entah kapan setelah semua ff ku kulanjut yak. Tinggalkan jejak ya, Aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Arigatou. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Penghianatan & Rasa Bersalah

Author : Hani Yuya

Pairing : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Itachi.U Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M For Lime/Lemon Better read 17+! Be wise, reader!

Genre : (AU) Romance, hurts/comfort, Family

LOVE IS YOU Chap 4 - Penghianatan dan Rasa bersalah.

Note : hy aku kembali, di chap ini akan ada lemon eksplisit dan implisit. Jadi kuharap para reader membaca pengumuman ku ini. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ok.

.

.

*Sakura POV ON*

Hari terus berlalu dengan cepatnya dan tak terasa sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian Madara-jii san meninggalkan kami semua. Rasa sedih akan kehilangan dirinya belumlah hilang dan masih melekat di setiap penghuni rumah ini,termasuk aku, meski aku baru mengenalnya tapi dia sudah kuaanggap sebagai kakekku sendiri.

Meski rasa sedih masih kami rasakan, tapi sayangnya kami tak bisa turut larut dan mengabaikan aktifitas yang sudah menunggu di depan mata. Selama sebulan penuh Fugaku ji-san, Itachi-nii dan Mikoto ba-san seakan kehilangan semangat, mereka sampai lupa akan tugas penting sebagai direktur di perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang masih terus berjalan tanpa kehadiran mereka di sana.

Meski aku terpilih menjadi salah satu direktur utama mulai semenjak menikah dengan Itachi-nii, tapi aku tetaplah orang awam yang tak tau apa-apa di sini. Aku tak mungkin menggantikan mereka yang sedang terpuruk sekarang.

Ting... Ting...

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan siang di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Hanya sendok dan garpu yang saling beesahutan tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami. Sejak aku menandatangani kertas dan dokumen pernikahan dengan Itachi satu bulan lalu, aku tak pernah melihat kehadiran Sasuke di tengah-tengah kami. Kurasa dia masih membenciku.

Dia tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Aku dengar dari Fugaku ji-san Sasuke tinggal di salah satu apartemen milik keluarga Uchiha tak jauh dari kampusnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena dia tak ada di sini, namun di lain sisi tanpa sengaja aku selalu mencari sosoknya di tengah-tengah kami. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menyadari prilaku-ku yang masih belum bisa melupakan dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Itachi- Sakura~ bagaimana kalau kalian mengadakan pesta pernikahan."

"Ehhh?"

Tiba-tiba Mikoto ba-san mencoba memecahkan keheningan, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku dan Itachi-nii sedikit terkejut di buatnya. Kami benar-benar melupakan pesta pernikahan kami karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Madara jii-san. Meski pesta pernikahan bagiku bukan sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi tidak bagi Mikoto ba-san.

"Kalian harus mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Karena Sakura akan menjadi salah satu direktur utama di perusahaan kita. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh anggota Uchiha yang lainnya. Bagaimana Fugaku apa kau setuju dengan ideku?" Mikoto ba-san sedikit bersemangat mengatakan hal ini, dan sepertinya Fugaku ji-san menyetujuinya.

"Hn, kurasa ini ide yang Bagus. Tou-san pasti akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini jika dia masih hidup, setidaknya kita harus melakukan hal yang diinginkannya meski dia sudah tak lagi bersama kita." timpal Fugaku-ji san.

Mikoto menatap Onyx Itachi-nii intens, "bagaimana Itachi? Kau setuju?"

Itachi-nii berbalik menatapku meminta persetujuan dariku, "kalau Sakura setuju, aku juga setuju." ucapnya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya bukan? karena mungkin dengan ini bisa mengurangi kesedihan mereka, "ya, jika ini membuat kalian senang." jawabku.

Mikoto ba-san beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiriku, cup mengecup jidat lebarku sekilas lalu memelukku, "arigatou Sakura." ucapnya tulus.

Hatiku berdesir ketika mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari nya, yang harus berterimakasih seharusnya aku! Aku tak menyangka mereka semua menerima orang luar seperti ku. Terkecuali Sasuke dan kerabat Uchiha lainnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya, mungkin persiapannya akan selesai dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Kalian berdua pergilah ke butik milik Uchiha Corp, disana kalian bisa memilih beberapa pakaian yang akan dipakai di pesta nanti." ucap Fugaku ji-san.

Aku hanya mengangguk tak tau harus menjawab apa, sreet... sebuah tangan menggenggam telapak tanganku erat, tangan yang sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman,"kami akan pergi kesana setelah selesai sarapan."

Itachi-nii memang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Dia pemuda yang baik dan selalu saja membantu meringankan bebanku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat memahamiku saat ini.

"Ano, Itachi-nii bisakah setelah itu kita menjenguk Sasori-nii di rumah sakit, aku merindukannya." pintaku

Dia mengecup punggung tanganku, "dengan senang hati honey." blusshhh, wajahku merona merah karena ucapan dan perlakuannya padaku bak seorang pangeran. Ini sangat memalukan, dia melakukan itu dengan mudahnya di depan Mikoto ba-san dan Fugaku ji-san yang tersenyum melihat kami. Kyaa, ini sungguh tak baik buat jantungku! .

.  
*Sakura POV OFF*  
.

..

Tap... Tap... Tap

Sebuah langkah saling bersahutan yang nampak tergesah-gesah itu berbunyi nyaring sampai menggema di lorong apartemen yang cukup megah itu. Pemuda berhelai kuning jabrik yang menggunakan taxedo hitam itu berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 4. Sebuah kamar yang khusus di tempati Sasuke, bisa di bilang kamar itu kamar yang paling mewah di sana.

Brakk! Ia membuka paksa pintu kamar yang tak di kunci itu. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan temannya yang tak mengunci rapat pintu apartemennya.

'Meski apartemen miliknya, jika pencuri masuk ke dalam mungkin dia tak akan menyadarinya. Dasar ceroboh, pantas saja banyak wanita asing yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam.' batinnya mengumpat kebiasaan buruk temannya.

Seperempat siku tercetak di pelipisnya ketika melihat bungsu Uchiha itu masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas dada. Srettt... Pemuda itu menarik kasar selimut yang membalut tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke sampai kapan kau mau tidur ha! Cepat bangun! Kau tau ini sudah jam 11 siang! Bukankah hari ini pesta pernikahan kakakmu? kenapa kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya ttebayo!" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dari aksi temannya itu menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan.

"Urusai!" ujarnya dingin. Kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya, kali ini sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Oi, oi Teme, ayolah! Itachi-nii pasti sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di pesta pernikahannya. Madara jii-chan yang memutuskan jika Sakura - istri kakakmu itu yang mewarisi setengah harta Uchiha, jadi kurasa itu bukan kesalahannya."

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak diri dari tidurnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto. Onyxnya menatap intens penuh amarah shappire milik Naruto, "Aku tak peduli dengan harta Uchiha! Aku hanya tak suka ada orang asing tiba-tiba hadir di tengah kami dan mengambil semuanya dariku! Apa kau mengerti NA-RU-TO." ujarnya penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama pemuda kuning itu, "tck, kurasa kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Pergilah! Aku tak akan datang ke sana." lanjutnya.

"Teme, jangan keras kepala! Ayolah, Mikoto ba-chan akan sedih jika kau tak datang." bujuk Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku untuk mengulang perkataanku dobe." Sasuke melengos pergi ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Naruto.

"Dasar keras kepala." ujar Naruto seraya mendesah panjang, "aku harus mengarang cerita apalagi pada Mikoto ba-chan, tch... Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku, LAIN KALI KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI TEME! KAU DENGAR!" Naruto sengaja berteriak agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Lalu menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan melengos pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Sasuke yang berada di kamar mandi pun mendengar jelas ocehan Naruto tadi. Ia hanya mendesah panjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar mandi, mengingat kembali semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya. Memang Sasuke akui, ia telah banyak menyusahkan pemuda kuning itu.

Dari mulai membantunya berbohong tentang kuliahnya yang dekat dengan apartemen miliknya padahal jarak antara universitasnya cukup jauh, kemudian mengarang cerita tidak bisa datang menghadiri pemakaman kakeknya padahal ia datang dan melihatnya dari kejauhan, lalu sekarang lagi-lagi Naruto harus memutar otaknya membuat alasan untuk membantu dirinya sekali lagi.

Dalam hati pemuda raven itu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada pemuda kuning yang sering kali membantunya itu, namun ia tak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata terimakasih karena gengsinya yang cukup tinggi.

Ia tak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut akhir-akhir ini. Ada satu hal yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu pikirannya, Ia membencinya karena telah merenggut semua orang yang disayanginya namun di lain sisi hatinya terasa sakit jika setiap kali ia menyakitinya dengan perkataan kasar yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tck, ia pun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan tak mau ambil pusing, karena hal ini sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Ia hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan jins hitam panjang, tak lupa memakai jaket jins hitam yang selalu ia pakai jika pergi keluar rumah.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke sampai di sebuah bar cukup besar yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen miliknya. Bar yang biasa dikunjungi para pejabat dan pengusaha kelas atas untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Dan kebetulan bar itu milik orang yang dikenalnya, orang yang cukup dekat dengan keluarganya.

Suasana bar saat ini sangat sepi, tak ada satu pun pengunjung yang datang. Jelas saja bukan, sekarang masih siang dan orang-orang pun sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, terlebih lagi hari ini Uchiha Corp mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di tempat hunian bak istana itu, dan kemungkinan besar mereka semua berada disana. Sasuke masuk tanpa permisi dan melangkah santai menuju meja bar.

Seseorang yang ia kenal ada disana, pemuda tampan bertubuh atletik dengan helaian putih melawan gravitasi itu berpakaian sangat formal seperti biasa saat ia akan bertugas. Ia memakai jas berwarna putih serta dasi yang melekat di kemeja putihnya. Tapi tetap saja masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya tetap menempel disana. Ia nampak terkejut melihat Sasuke datang ke bar miliknya, mata sayunya seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

Sasuke yang tak peduli akan tatapan pemuda itu, mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu tempat duduk di depan meja bartender.

"Berikan aku segelas vodka." ucapnya santai.

"Yo, Sasuke bukankah seharusnya kau datang ke pernikahan Itachi hari ini?" Kakashi tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia malah penasaran kenapa bungsu Uchiha tak hadir di pesta pernikahan kakaknya itu.

"Tck, kenapa setiap orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku, kau tau jawabanku Kakashi!" jawabnya malas seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hmm, aku cukup terkejut kau kesini sendirian, biasanya kau tak pernah mau kuajak kesini meski kupaksa." ujar Kakashi seraya memberikan segelas air putih, "minumlah, tidak baik minum alkohol siang-siang begini." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan segas air putih, kemudian Kakashi meletakkan sebuah kunci di depan Sasuke, membuat sang empu menaikkan alis heran. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika kau berniat datang ke pesta atau kembali ke apartemenmu jangan lupa kunci bar ini,kau mengerti kan Sasuke." lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, namun baru beberapa langkah Kakashi berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Kuharap kau tidak menghabiskan stok minumanku dan mabuk Sasuke, habislah aku jika Itachi dan Fugaku tau." ujarnya.

"Tck, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kakashi. Lagipula ini tak ada hubungan dengannya."

"Hn, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak ku ketahui." Kakashi menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Tch, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Hahaha, baiklah lagipula aku tak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Jaa aku pergi." Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di bar miliknya.

"Tck, menyebalkan."

Sasuke yang ditinggal sendirian disana mengambil beberapa botol minuman beralkohol, sepertinya ia tak mengindahkan perkataan Kakashi agar tak menghabiskan stok minumannya. Pikirannya sedang kalut, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

.

..

Di kediaman Uchiha yang bak istana itu penuh akan pejabat dan orang penting lainnya yang hadir ke pesta pernikahan Itachi dn Sakura yang kini resmi menjabat menjadi direktur utama di Uchiha Corp.

Semua orang cukup terkejut mendengarnya, mereka mengira bahwa Fugaku atau Izuna lah yang akan menjabat menjadi direktur utama menggantikan posisi Madara, karena mereka berdua adalah anak dan adik kandungnya yang sudah lama ikut andil dalam menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha corp. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Madara, dengan entengnya ia mewariskan perusahaan yang dibangun susah payah oleh keluarga Uchiha pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya, dan pada Itachi yang masih terlalu muda memikul beban berat di punggungnya, meski ia mewarisi darah Uchiha namun pengalamannya di bidang ini belumlah cukup.

Berita ini pun sudah santar tersebar di media masa dan menjadi topik hangat di kalangan para pejabat, karyawan Uchiha Corp dan juga direktur dari pesaing Uchiha Corp, tentu saja ada pro dan kontra dalam masalah ini.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan pasrah ketika ribuan mata memandang dirinya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan seakan mengintimidasinya, seolah-olah ia adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus pembunuhan.

Rasanya ia ingin sejenak merebahkan diri beristirahat di tempat tidurnya untuk melepaskan diri dari tekanan orang-orang di pesta ini, ia ingin menyendiri dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengganggunya.

Tapi apa daya ia tak dapat melepaskan diri dari para tamu undangan yang tak berhenti berdatangan. Tapi sejauh mata memandang ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ia temui di rumah sakit waktu itu. Ya, Izuna dan Obito tak hadir di sana. Gadis musim semi itu sangat menyalahkan dirinya atas pertikaian yang terjadi di keluarga Uchiha, meski bagaimanapun ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar.

Ah~ lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu memenuhi pikirannya, 'dia tak akan mau datang ke sini meski ini pesta pernikahan kakaknya, itu semua karena ia membenciku.' pikirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya.

Puk, Sakura seakan sadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Itachi dengan tampang wajah cemas memandangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

'Ah mungkin inilah saatnya untuk melarikan diri dari pesta.' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku sedikit lelah, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar di kamar Itachi-nii?" melasnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Itachi tersenyum, "tak masalah, ayo kuantar kau ke kamar," jawabnya. Wajah sumringah menghiasi Sakura, ia tak menyangka bisa lepas dari pesta ini.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu, aku harus disini sampai acara selesai nanti dan kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke pesta." lanjutnya di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar.

Sakura mengangguk, justru itu yang diinginkannya. Ia tak mau kembali ke pesta itu lagi, entah mengapa ia berfikir Itachi menyadari tekanan yang ia alami selama berada di pesta dan mengambil alih semuanya demi dirinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar, Itachi mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan tempat tidur."Tidurlah, kau harus mengistirahatkan badanmu." ucapnya.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii." ucap Sakura.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengecup jidat lebar wanita musim semi yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sakura blushing berat, 'simpan tenagamu untuk malam nanti, kau tak bisa menolaknya kali ini, aku akan kembali sampai pesta berakhir nanti, jadi tunggu aku,' bisiknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar sendirian dengan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Bruukkk, Sakura langsung merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur king size nya ketika Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak membuka gaun pengantinnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi maka pesta ini akan berakhir, dan itu artinya malam bersama Itachi akan tiba.

"Mungkinkah ini saatnya aku melakukannya dengan Itachi-nii? dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, bahkan dia sangat sabar menghadapiku. Dia tak pernah memaksaku melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami-istri meski kami tidur satu ranjang. Selama ini dia hanya memberikanku ciuman tak lebih dari itu. Kami-sama betapa egoisnya aku, padahal ia sudah sangat baik padaku." Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Karena ia merasa sikapnya tak adil pada Itachi. Ia tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kreeett...

Ia mengira Itachi kembali ke kamarnya karena melupakan sesuatu, dengan segera Sakura beranjak diri dan menghampiri pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "Itachi-nii apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" teriaknya.

Manik emeraldnya membulat karena bukan Itachi yang datang ke kamarnya, melainkan sosok pemuda yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Sontak ia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pemuda itu.

"Sa-su-ke?"

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya, keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Rambut dan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup. Apakah di luar sana hujan? Karena Sakura ada di dalam ruangan ia tak tau keadaan di luar sana. Tapi ini aneh! Kenapa Sasuke kehujanan? Bukankah di luar sana banyak penjaga yang bertugas. Mereka akan siap sedia memayungi mereka ketika tuan rumah atau tamu yang akan datang kesini bukan? Sakura memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Sasuke, karena ia tau pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya. Karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pakaianmu bisa sebasah ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke tak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk. Rambut raven-nya yang kuyup menghalangi wajahnya. Sakura berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke, tangannya terulur, ingin rasanya menyapu rambut ravennya yang basah menghalangi wajah tampan uchiha bungsu belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah sang pemuda, Grep...Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan mencengkram nya erat.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura penuh akan kebencian, "JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU DENGAN JARIMU!" ucapnya sarkastik penuh penekanan.

Deg, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Seakan-akan dunianya runtuh dalam sekejab. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar sangat membenci dirinya.

Bruukk, cekrek. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

'kenapa dia mengunci pintunya?' beribu tanda tanya memenuhi benaknya namun mulutnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkannya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura kasar, lalu tiba-tiba ia mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, dada bidang dan tubuh sixpaknya terexpos sempurna. Sakura terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, meski rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura namun tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya kini gelisah melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat aneh. Terbesit firasat buruk dalam benaknya, ia mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

Tubuhnya meremang ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya.

'Tatapannya sangat menusuk seperti sebilah pisau yang menancap tepat di hatiku, itu sangat menyakitkan.' gumam Sakura dalam hati, tangan mungilnya mengenggam gaunnya tepat di dada.

.

.

.

#Sakura pov on#

Ia tak berhenti menatap tajam kedua iris mataku, aku takut! Dia seperti monster yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Aku terus melangkah mundur menjauh darinya. Namun Sasuke terus melangkah menghampiriku seiring aku menjauh darinya.

Langkahku terhenti ketika kakiku terbentur tempat tidur, Kami-sama sudah sejauh ini aku menghindar darinya, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskanku.

Mataku menyelisik mencari tempat persembunyian. Kamar mandi! Aku akan bersembunyi disana sampai Itachi-nii datang nanti. Aku mengangkat gaun yang ku pakai sampai sebatas betis dan bersiap lari untuk menghindarinya.

Sreet, Brukk...

"Auchh!"

Aku tak berhasil melewatinya, ia menarik lenganku dan mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur. Mataku membulat ketika ia beranjak naik dan berada di atasku.

"Ma... mau apa kau Sasu, hmmpp!" jantungku seakan berhenti ketika ia sontak melumat mulutku dengan penuh gairah. Aku berontak untuk melepaskan diri darinya, namun sekuat aku melawan tenagaku tak mampu melawan tenaganya yang semakin erat mendekapku, tubuh kekarnya mengunci tubuhku seakan tak memberiku celah sedikitpun.

Aku mencium bau alkohol yang sangat pekat dari mulutnya. Kami-sama dia mabuk! Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat ciuman darinya dengan cara seperti ini! Aku akui aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku juga tak senang ia lakukan ini padaku dengan keadaan mabuk tanpa sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku saat ini. Terlebih lagi aku sudah menikah dengan Itachi-nii yang notabene kakak kandungnya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tes, mungkin aku terlalu kencang sehingga cairan merah menetes dari sudut bibinya dan sontak menghentikan pangutannya dari bibirku.

Aku menatapnya sendu, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu Sasuke? aku tau kau membenciku, tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku di saat pesta pernikahanku dengan kakakmu,ini sama saja kau menyakiti kakakmu bukan? Jadi kumohon hentikan! Kau hanya dendam padaku bukan pada boleh menamparku bahkan mengusirku dari kehidupanmu atau apapun itu...kumohon~ lepaskan aku!" aku memohon padanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Namun ia malah menyeringai dan mendecih, bahkan tidak ada rasa penyesalan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ia menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan lidahnya, kemudian dia menghapus sisa-sisa saliva di bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mulai membelai wajahku, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Namun sedetik kemudian perkataannya mampu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Bukankah dulu kau yang diam-diam mencuri ciumanku? aku sedikit terkejut kau berani melakukan itu saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu." seringainya.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan. Dia~ menyadarinya! aku tak menyangka ia tak benar-benar tidur waktu itu, kami-sama rasanya kepalaku terasa panas, ingin rasanya terjun dari atas tebing dan jatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling terdalam.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku menghindari tatapannya dan membuang wajahku ke samping, mungkin wajahku seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Hayolah Sakura ini bukan saatnya blushing! Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri dan mengendalikan diriku sebisa mungkin di hadapannya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya dari sudut mataku, dia masih menyeringai! Deg...tiba-tiba tangannya masuk menyusup ke dalam gaunku dan menyingkapnya sampai sebatas paha. Jantungku berdetak tak menentu, bulu kudukku meremang ketika merasakan jarinya menyentuh bagian daerah sensitifku di bawah sana yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

Mataku membulat, nafasku seakan tercekat ditenggorokan ketika ia mulai meraba dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong kewanitaanku yang belum sama sekali dijamah oleh siapapun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!Hentikan! Kumohon!" aku meronta sekuat tenaga. Kami-sama bagaimana ini! Kali ini aku merasa benar-benar telah menghianatinya.

Liquid bening lolos begitu saja mengalir deras dari iris mataku. "Akkhhhh! Ahhh, ku-mo-hon hen-ti-kan, hiks," aku mencengkram pundaknya erat ketika ia memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam dan membuatku sedikit kesakitan atas ulahnya. Ia mulai mengocok lorong kewanitaanku dengan tempo pelan ,kemudian menyubit dan bermain dengan klitorisku.

"Aahh... Hmmpp." aku segera membekap mulutku ketika mendengar suara desahan tak sengaja lolos dari mulutku, aku tak percaya ini! Aku merutuki tubuhku yang bertindak tak sesuai dengan akal pikiranku.

"Hn, kau mulai menikmatinya he?!" Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian berhenti melakukan aktivitas nya. Kukira dia akan melepaskanku dan berhenti menjamahku. Namun ekspektasi ku ternyata salah. Ia justru membuka resleting dan sedikit menurunkan celana jinsnya. Manik emeraldku membulat ketika melihat kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak di balik celana dalamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia juga menurunkan celana dalamnya.

Jantungku seakan ingin melompat keluar ketika melihat betapa besar kejantanan milik Sasuke. Aku diam tak berkutik tubuhku seakan kaku seperkian detik. Sasuke tak membiarkan kesempatan ini, ia mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya melepas celana dalamku dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya ke depan lubang kewanitaanku. Aku yang kembali sadar berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri darinya. Kali ini aku benar-benar takut!

"Diamlah Haruno kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan Aniki? Jadi tak masalah bukan jika kau melakukan ini denganku?!"

Haruno? Aku sedih dia bahkan tak sudi menyebut namaku!Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyangkal semua ucapannya padaku. Aku bahkan belum melakukan sex dengan siapapun.

"Kumohon Sasuke jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku bahkan belum melakukannya dengan Itachi-nii, hiks." lelehan air mata terus mengalir mengajak sungai.

"Tch, kau tak pintar berbohong Haruno, mustahil bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah belum pernah sekalipun melakukan sex." sangkalnya tak percaya.

Aku terus menggeng-gelengkan kepala dan terus berontak. Sasuke malah semakin menjadi, ia terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke lorong kewanitaanku.

"Ukkhhhh! Apa ini!" ia berhenti sejenak ketika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kejantanannya untuk melesak masuk lebih dalam di sana, mungkin itu selaput perawan milikku. Habis sudah jika Sasuke menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya di dalam diriku, aku benar-benar sudah tak punya muka untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan Itachi-nii.

Deg... "Aaaakkhhha... sa-sakit!"

"Uukkhhhhhh, lorong milikmu menjepit kejantananku dengan ketat. Ukh."

Akhirnya apa yang kutakutkan terjadi, tamat sudah riwayatku. Sasuke melakukannya, ia menerobos masuk menembus selaput keperawananku. Tubuhku lemas seakan tak bertenaga, rasa sakit yang kurasakan didaerah sensitifku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di dadaku. Sasuke kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku.

"Kau!Tck, mustahil ini benar-benar pertama kalinya untukmu?!" ia nampak terkejut ketika melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir di selah lorong kewanitaanku.

Aku diam tak merespon, aku masih tak menyangka pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku melakukan hal ini padaku. Ini sulit ku percaya! Ia merenggut kesucianku disaat aku sudah mempunyai suami yang notaben kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" aku sedikit terkejut ketika suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit parau. Aku mencoba menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Onyxnya menatapku lembut, aku seakan terhipnotis saat melihat tatapannya yang menatapku lembut dan terpancar raut penyesalan disana.

Sasuke kemudian membebaskan tanganku dari kuncian tangannya. Tangan kanannya membelai wajahku pelan. "Aku tak menyangka kalian berdua belum melakukannya!? Aku senang karena akulah pria pertama untukmu."

Deg... Deg... Apa katanya barusan? Nafasku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan ini padaku setelah ia melakukan hal yang kejam padaku tadi. Ia menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping dan dia juga yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menari-nari di perutku seakan ingin melesak keluar.

Curang! Kenapa? kenapa kau memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu padaku sekarang? Kau pintar sekali membuat hatiku luluh, Itu sama saja memberikan harapan untukku bukan? karena membuatku berfikir kau mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

Ini semua benar-benar membuatku frustasi karena tubuhku tak mampu untuk menolak dirimu. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan menutup matanya ketika ia akan mencium bibirku, ia melumat dan mengabsen barisan gigiku dengan lembut, ciumannya sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ini gila! Aku bahkan merespon ciumannya dan membiarkannya mengobrak abrik isi mulutku.

"Hmmmpp!" ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out pada kejantanannya. Libidoku seakan memuncak, rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan di selangkanganku sekarang berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

Ia terus melumat bibirku seiring melakukan gerakan in-outnya,semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, ia melepaskan lumatannya dan memelukku erat.

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. Sa-ku-ra."

Deg, dia mendesah memanggil namaku untuk pertama kalinya di selah permainannya. Suaranya terdengar begitu sexi membuat libidoku semakin mencapai puncaknya. Ukkhh, apa yang kupikirkan! Ini membuatku spcheless.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Uhhh." desahan pun lolos dari mulutku.

"Ukkhh, Sa-ku-ra, ahhh, pang-gil... na-ma-ku, uhhh."

Apa katanya? Aku tak salah dengar kan?

"Ukhh, ce-pat-lah!"

Kepalaku seakan kosong, entah kemana perginya akal sehatku saat ini. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya dirinya yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Aku bahkan memeluk dirinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sa-su-ke... Ahhh."

"Hn," Sasuke menambah cepat temponya, semakin cepat sehingga desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibirku dan juga bibirnya.

"Ahhh, ahhh, Sasuke."

"Sa-ku-ra, aahh."

"AAARRGGHHH!"

"AKKKHHHHHH!"

Kami mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Aku merasakan sperma Sasuke masuk memenuhi rahimku. Deg... tiba-tiba aku tersadar, seakan-akan akal sehatku kembali.

"Sa-su-ke apakah kau mengeluarkan semua spermamu di dalam?" tanyaku sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke kembali berwajah dingin, kemudian beranjak diri dan merapihkan celananya. Aku pun memungut celana dalamku dan memakainya kembali.

"Rahasiakan ini darinya?"

"Eh!"

Ia menoleh dan menatap intens emeralku. "Jika tak ingin melukainya sebaiknya kau rahasiakan ini darinya. Mengerti!"

"Kau benar. Ukkhhh, ini salahku, aku menghianatinya." ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan karena tak mampu menolak hasratku.

Sreett, lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan sikap hangatnya padaku. Ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat.

"Ini bukan salahmu, gomen!"

Mataku membulat mendengar permintaan maaf darinya. Suaranya terdengar bagaikan alunan lagu sedih, pelan tapi terasa menyakitkan! membuat dadaku ... apakah ini gara-gara pengaruh minuman? Sikapnya seringkali berubah-ubah. Jangan-jangan besok ia tak akan ingat apa yang ia lakukan padaku sekarang. Aku sedikit cemas, uhh... Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan? Dilain sisi aku mencemaskan Itachi-nii namun tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku gelisah memikirkan bagaimana sikap Sasuke padaku setelah ini? Apakah akan kembali dingin? Aku tak tau.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memakai kembali kaos dan jaketnya yang basah kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja seorang diri di kamar tanpa berucap apapun lagi. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Bruuk,kakiku seakan lemas tak bertulang, aku jatuh terduduk di atas ubin marmer yang dingin. Kami-sama apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Aku bahkan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu membiarkan ia memagut bibirku dan lebih parahnya lagi aku menikmati permainanya ketika menjamahku.

Istri macam apa aku ini yang dengan mudahnya tidur dengan adik iparnya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan ini adalah dosa besar, hiks. Maafkan aku Itachi-nii, padahal kau sudah sangat baik ." ucapku lirih seraya menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"Sasuke, kapan kau datang? Kenapa bajumu basah?"

Deg... jantungku seakan hampir berhenti berdetak ketika ku dengar suara Itachi-nii di luar sedang bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke. Kami -sama bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?apakah ia tau jika Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarku!

Pikiranku buntu dan tak dapat berfikir apapun saat ini, aku tak ingin mengacaukan pesta pernikahanku karena masalah ini! Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya dengan fakta yang tak akan pernah bisa ia terima. Aku merasa benar-benar egois, tapi meski bagaimanapun aku harus merahasiakan hal ini -sama kumohon untuk kali ini saja tolong bantu aku.

.

..

TBC

Maaf lama update, maafff lanjutannya mungkin akan berhasil sama, aku bakal lama lagi update. Gomen. Sankyuu yang sudah R&amp;R


End file.
